


The_Foxwolf's Role Playing Character Development Questionnaire

by The_Foxwolf



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Magic: The Gathering, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Foxwolf/pseuds/The_Foxwolf
Summary: This is a questionnaire that is useful for creating a back story for a player character. This questionnaire is specific for a campaign set on Innistrad, from Magic the Gathering, and specific to characters who are part of the Inquisitors. However, it still serves as a good springboard for any campaign given a little alteration to adjust to the campaign.
Doesn't matter if it's DnD or Pathfinder or what have you. This serves as a decent springboard to creating a backstory for a character.





	

Character History  
1) Who are your parents? Are they still alive? What is your relationship with them?  
2) Who were your two best friends as a child? What are your two most memorable adventures with your friend(s)? (Adventures by any definition of the word, not the commonly assumed journey)  
3) Did you have a lover in your youth? If so, who was it and what happened and is that person still alive?  
4) What introduced you to the Church of Avacyn? Why did you join?  
5) What led you to want to be an Inquisitor?  
6) When you left to become an Inquisitor was there any resistance or tears or hurt feelings on the part of those that cared about you?  
7) At the academy, how did you feel? Did you fit in or feel an outcast? Did you feel at home or did you need time to adjust?  
8) Who were your two best friends at the academy and what are your two most memorable adventures?  
9) At the academy, what was the most memorable lesson you learned about being an Inquisitor of the Church of Avacyn?

Character Traits  
1) What are your two greatest pet peeves?  
2) What are your two favorite past times?  
3) What are your two greatest personal, social, or personal fears?  
4) What are your two greatest physical or external fears?  
5) What are your two greatest personal weaknesses?

Character Attitude  
1) What subjects always make you serious?  
2) What subjects always make you playful?  
3) What subjects always make you sad?  
4) What subjects always make you happy?  
5) What subjects always make you angry?  
6) What subjects always make you loving?  
7) What subjects always make you relaxed?  
8) What subjects always make you tense?  
9) What subjects always make you bored?  
10) What subjects always make you excited?

Character Tastes  
1) Do you like music? If so, what kind of music do you like?  
2) Do you like to dance? If so, what kind of dance do you like?  
3) Do you like paintings? If so, what kind of art gathers your attention?  
4) Do you like sculptures? If so, what kind of art gathers your attention?  
5) Are you into architecture? If so, what kind of art gathers your attention?  
6) Are you into fashion? If so, what kind of fashion gathers your attention?  
7) What kind of food do you like?  
8) What kind of food do you dislike?  
9) Do you like animals? If so, what kind and why?   
10) Do you find yourself romantically attracted to people? If so, what are at least five major personality traits that attract you?  
11) Do you find yourself sexually attracted to people? If so, what are at least five major physical traits that attract you?  
12) How flexible is your sexual or romantic preference? What is your opinion of those whose preferences aren’t like your own?

Character Faith  
1) How much of your heart truly belongs to Avacyn?  
2) Do you have a patron angel?  
3) What is your opinion of the Church of Avacyn? Do you think it’s a wonderful and flawless institution? If not, what do you think it is? Why?  
4) Who is your favorite angel and why?  
5) What is your opinion on the Church of Avacyn as a religious institution?  
6) What is your opinion on the Church of Avacyn as a governing body?  
7) What is your opinion on the Church of Avacyn as military institution?  
8) What is your opinion on the Church of Avacyn as a law enforcement institution?  
9) What is your opinion on the Church of Avacyn as a regulatory agency?  
10) Why do you serve the Inquisitors of the Church of Avacyn?

Character Future  
1) Do you plan on retiring from being an Inquisitor some day? If so, what occupation do you intend on taking? Why?  
2) If you do retire, do you intend on returning home or finding a new place? Why?  
3) If you do retire, do you intend on settling down with a romantic partner?   
4) If you do retire and settle down with a romantic partner, do you intend on having children?  
5) If you do not retire, do you intend on remaining as a career Inquisitor? Why?  
6) If you do not retire and do not choose to be a career Inquisitor, do you intend to rise through the ranks and become part of the leadership? Why?


End file.
